


[Podfic] Sex with Sherlock

by consulting_smartass



Series: The Overdue Advent [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Frottage, Happy Sex, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>At first, sex with Sherlock was the perfect amalgamation of wet heat, slow touches, red faces, and heavy breaths.</em> Six vignettes about sex and love and <em>so much</em> fondness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sex with Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magikspell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikspell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sex with Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/926134) by [magikspell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikspell/pseuds/magikspell). 



> Thanks to magikspell for permission to record.

 

Length: 25:14  
  
MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/69983v5sgfz795a/Sex+with+Sherlock+by+magikspell.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0uy46m5wis2jeho/Sex+with+Sherlock+by+magikspell.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/sex-with-sherlock-by-magikspell))  
AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sex-with-sherlock))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [In the Waiting Line (cover by vektormusic)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dr9FLNMcupA) \- Zero 7


End file.
